User blog:WarpyNeko930/Fire Emblem Fanon: Preview!
Chesk and Groudon both had completely dumbfounded looks on their faces as the two best friends stared up at where the light had just faded. The blue-haired man who came from the light looked down at the two of them, an ever-serious expression on his face. “Hoooooly shit, that’s... please tell me I really am insane and I'm seeing things. Otherwise, that’s Marth.” Groudon said to his partner. “Well, uh... I'm pretty sure it is. That's the king Aqua always says is gay, I think.” Chesk responded. “So… are we gonna have to fight him or something? How’d he get here?” asked the priest. "Like I know." fired back the swordsman. "Probably some more magic bullshit. I doubt he's live here for the past couple centuries." Suddenly, the Hero-King leaped off of the castle. He landed on the ground in a crouching position a couple feet in front of Chesk and Groudon, seemingly taking no damage from the fall. Marth rose back up to his feet, then pointed his blade, Falchion, at the two Shepards. It was pretty obvious now that the blue-haired man was challenging them to a fight, which caused the two mages to sigh angrily. "Ugh. Why are we always the ones to get stuck with the icky jobs?" asked Chesk, clearly unpleased as he grabbed his own sword. "Because life seems to be fond of being a pain in the ass. Let's take him out quick and move on." Groudon said, taking out his battle axe and getting into a combat position. Marth stared down the two Shepards, but neither one of them flinched. After a few seconds of this, he then quickly darted over towards them. He leaped in the air and swung Falchion down at Groudon, who raised his axe to block the blow. He then quickly pulled it back and slashed upwards at Marth, but the king jumped away from the attack. Landing back on the ground, he barely managed to right himself in time to sidestep a stabbing attack from Chesk. After missing, the knight swung his blade horizontally towards the blue-haired man, who rolled under the slash and behind the fire user. Marth made a stabbing motion at Chesk, but his attack was blocked as Groudon got between the two and defended the knight with the blunt side of his axe. The priest then gave a hard push at Marth, sending the Hero-King skidding back along the ground. "He's pretty tough, ain't he?" Groudon asked his partner. "Wouldn't expect anything less. And he might be tough, but we're still tougher." Chesk responded with a grin. Groudon nodded at him. "Got that right. Let's blow him away!" shouted the war monk. The two friends rushed at the Hero-King, who ran towards them as well. They each clashed blades, sparks flying from the collision. Surprisingly, it was Marth who won the struggle and slashed at the two Shepards, sending them back. The Hero-King ran over to Groudon, who, thinking quickly, slashed horizontally at Marth. Too bad that's what he wanted. The prince flipped right over Groudon, landing behind him and making him turn quickly. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough as Marth managed to knock his battle axe out of his hand. Now defenceless, the Hero-King swung Falchion at the war monk's head, only for the attack to be stopped once again. Chesk barely managed to get between the two and block the attack, but he still have a smirk at Marth upon doing so. He gave a quick nod at Groudon before the priest did the same. Chesk's smirk then turned into a grin, as a plan formed in his mind. Puffing up his cheeks, a small burst of fire came from the knight's mouth, hitting the Hero-King in face and causing him to stumble back in pain. Chesk took quick advantage of this, setting his hand on fire and grabbing Marth's wrist with it, causing the prince to drop his sword as he yelled in pain. The knight then dropped his blade as he wrapped his other hand around the Hero-King's wrist and threw him high into the air above him. Looking over at Groudon, Chesk saw that his friend had retrieved his axe and was running back over at him. Bending down, the knight put his hands above his head and Groudon jumped on them. Chesk then pushed up and launched the war monk into the air with a fiery blast from his hands. Now at the same height as Marth, Groudon struck his blade right into the defenceless prince's stomach, causing him to cough up blood before being rocketed into the ground. Groudon landed next to Chesk on the ground, when suddenly the downed Marth became surrounded in a blue light. It eventually completely covered his body, before dispersing into smaller orbs of light, sailing in the wind. The knight and war monk bumped fists with each other as they watched them. "And THAT is why we're blood bros." said Groudon. "Got that right. Now let's get out of this place." Chesk responded. As soon as he said that, a bright light appeared behind the two Shepards. They turned around to see an open door that led to a bright light had mysteriously appeared. "...Sure. That'll do." said the knight. The two walked through the door, and found themselves back in a familiar area. The temple hallway. Groudon looked around in irritation at this. "Yep. Life's definitely a pain in the ass alright. Hope everyone else is doing better than us right now..." Category:Blog posts